A Forbidden Kind of Love Chapter 2
by Aiko Cherry-Blossom
Summary: Some Mimi/Jyou and Matt/Sora stuff, but not much. It's a bit shorter than my first one, so what? Kari gets lost blah blah blah, Matt and Sora are being treated by slaves by TK blah blah blah...


A Forbidden Kind of Love

by Aiko Cherry-Blossom

****

My fic, continued. Keep in mind this is really romance and humor altogether!

"Joe, I love you," Mimi said.

"Oh, I love you too," Joe replied.

Mimi perked up, "Oh, you do?!"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh Joe!" Mimi leapt onto Joe, and began to kiss him.

'Her lips, like soft rose petals…' Joe thought.

Joe eased his bottom lip beneath hers and brought his tongue to softly lick her lips. Mimi opened her mouth slightly and Joe slipped his tongue into it. Their tongues met and slid over each other, frolicking like young deer. Suddenly Mimi pulled away gently and gasped.

"It was wonderful…"

"Almost forgot to breathe, hon?" Joe joked.

"Oh Joe," she hugged him and he hugged back.

~~

"Waa~i! Bob spit in my eye!" TK wailed.

"Aww… no… not again… Hey T, why don't we go visit Cyllian, the Siberian Tiger trainer? Or maybe we can watch the Dancing Anoa?" Matt tried to cheer TK up but it was no use.

"I wanna feed Bob! I wanna wanna wanna!!!" 

Sora sighed, "What kind of caring is that Matt?" She turned to TK, "Mommy'll buy you another cotton candy if you stop!"

TK stopped. "Okay, where's it?" 

"Matt? Your wallet?" Sora held out her hand.

"But you let him- you pay it, I wasn't- well, I didn't- oh, forget it," Matt handed her some cash.

"Okay, TK, let's go get some candy!"

~~

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!! I want POPCORN!!" Kari shouted.

"Shut up before anyone hears us!" whispered Tai as he walked into the theater.

"POPCORN! I WAN POPCORN!!" Kari continued.

"Aw, oh fine, I'll getcha some popcorn, you stay right here," he pointed to a seat and rushed out. 

Ten minutes passed and Tai still hadn't returned, but Kari was watching the show. Thirty minutes passed and Tai was still missing. Meanwhile…

~~

"Joe, how do you feel about me? Am I a ditz? Or am I yours?" 

"Oh, Mimi, you know how I feel about you, of course you're not a ditz!" 

"Thank you, I thought it would be the other answer, wow, a ditz and a nerd together, hand in hand, now that'll be real cute!" Mimi fumed with anger.

"C'mon, pretend you're not a ditz, and pretend I'm not a nerd, and pretend we're the happiest couple in the land. You're a girl, you must be good at pretending!" said Joe.

"You're right, Joe, sankyuu soooo much!"

~~

Kari waited for fifteen more minutes and Tai still hadn't returned…

~~

"Sora, I wanna hot dog with lotsa relish and mustard!" TK whined.

"I'm sorry, TK, we don't have any more money…" 

"Waa~ai! Me wannanother snack!" TK shouted.

"He has an awfully large appetite…" Izzy said.

"Izzy, you stay with TK, me'n Sora'll get TK something to eat."

"Damn, I'm stuck wit da brat!" Izzy sighed.

But when Sora and Matt got to the refreshments, they were closed and the two walked away in frustration.

"Oh no, what will TK say?" said Matt while he and Sora sat down in the shade of a tree.

"I don't know, I just don't know," Sora shook her head.

Matt turned around to talk to Sora but coincidentally, they met their lips right at the same time, bringing it to an unexpected kiss. Matt turned away instantly, "I'm sorry." 

Sora replied by kissing him again, she murmured into his mouth, "No you're not."

Suddenly someone jumped out of the trees and landed in front of them.

"What are you doing with my girl!?"

~~

The show was over and people began to rise out of their seats and leave. But Kari obediently stayed in her seat until the ringmaster came over to her.

"Hello little girl, what are you doing after the show here?" she said.

"I'm waiting for my brother to bring back my popcorn," she replied aloof.

"Well, you can call me Yoko, what's your name?" 

"Kari." Kari was in no mood for her full-name game.

"Letsee, I think we have an extra box of popcorn here somewhere, I can give it to you for free seeing that your brother is very careless and irresponsible."

"A~ii! Hurrah, this is gonna be great!" Kari jumped out of her seat and began to follow Yoko.

Yoko went into the back of the theater, allowing Kari to go in too. Clowns were washing away their makeup and trainers were taking off the decorations from atop the elephants.

A ballerina-like 'unicorn' trainer rushed to Kari. 

"Hallo, leetle girrrrl, you ah een the back ov de circkus, velcom-uh!"

"Kathy, we have no time for introductions, do you think you have a box of popcorn anywhere? This girl's brother was supposed to bring some and he must've forgotten about her."

"Dis leetle girrliee can havuh minezzz!" Kathy rushed to her trailer and brought back a box of salty buttered popcorn.

"Sankyuu soo much!" Kari said. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, you are apt to go, bubye!" 

~~

"Your girl? What do you mean, Tai?"

"Yes, my girl, she was mines!:

"Sora, he was?"

Sora hesitantly nodded. "I wanted to say it but…" She trailed off and began to weep.

"See that? You made her cry, here's this to you!" Tai delivered a box to Matt's ear.

Matt staggered back, not wanting to fight, "Tai…"

"No! This is what you get for kissing her!" Tai kicked Matt in his ribs, causing him to fall. 

"Tai, stop, it was an accident!" Sora tried to hold back Tai but failed.

Tai grabbed Matt up by his collar. 

Matt was fuming, red with rage and harshly pulled himself out of Tai's grasp, and landed a blow onto his eye, leaving him a black eye. 

"STOP!!"

~~ 

Mimi and Joe spied a mob around something.

"Let's go see what it is," Joe suggested, pointing to the hubbub.

"Fine with me," Mimi replied, and the two ran to the crowd.

~~

"Yoko, what's that over there?" Kari pointed to the crowd.

"Oh no, another one," Yoko said. "I bet your big brother is fighting with someone else-"

"Tai and Matt?! C'mon, we have to go!"

~~

"What's that over there?" asked TK as he hung onto Izzy's shoulders.

Izzy turned around, "It's something big I know, let's go!"

~~

TO BE CONTINUED 

****

I know this was shorter than the other one, I was hoping to amplify the suspense. Oh well, the Digimon shows seem to do that!


End file.
